On Edge
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Edge thinks about what he did to trish on raw last week. i know its shocking to see me write something where i'm nice about edge but i blame my muses.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

Spoilers: Raw 7th August 2006. If you haven't seen that then you might not want to read any further than this.

Well hunnies I'm back again lol this idea hit me after watching last weeks raw when Edge speared Trish. If you've seen it then you'll get where this came from. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**On Edge**

As the blond Canadian known as Edge made his way back through the curtains after his mixed tag match the only thing on his mind was another blonde Canadian, Trish Stratus. He walked through the curtain with his redheaded girlfriend hanging off his arm.

He hadn't meant to spear the small diva, he'd been aiming for Carlito, not that anyone would believe him if he told them that. They'd all be convinced he did it on purpose but even he wouldn't stoop so low, not even he could hurt a woman like that.

He shouldn't have looked at her after he speared her but his instinct took over, he'd hurt her and he needed to make sure she was ok. He should have just pretended it was supposed to happen that way, he was just glad Lita hadn't seen the look of fear on his face when he saw Trish lying in the ring.

He walked silently back to his locker room with a forced smile on his face. He changed out of his ring gear and showered then he noticed the concerned look on his girlfriends face.

"What is it?" he snapped at her.

"Nothing babe, you just seem kinda quiet…you're not worrying about that little blonde bitch are you?" Lita asked with raised eyebrows.

"What? No…why the hell would I be worrying about her?" he snapped again as he pulled on one of his Rated R Superstar shirts.

"I didn't say you were…you don't have to bite my head off you know. Anyway the overgrown Barbie doll got what she deserved…maybe she wont be so quick to think she's better than us now…" Lita replied distractedly as she packed her make up into her bag.

"I'm going for a walk…" Edge announced as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going? How are you gonna get back to the hotel? I'm not waiting here all night for you" Lita said in an annoyed voice.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me did I? Take the car, I'll get a cab back or something…" he replied.

"Fine…whatever. Just make sure you get over whatever the hell crawled up your ass" the redhead said with a shrug. Edge rolled his eyes at his girlfriends words as he pulled the locker room door closed behind him.

* * *

He didn't have a clue where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to think and he couldn't do that with Lita watching him like a hawk. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was to blame for that spear but he didn't see the small diva behind Carlito, to be honest really couldn't see much beyond all that hair Carlito had. Surely Carlito should have known Trish was behind him before he sidestepped the spear. Lita could have warned him that the blonde was there but that wasn't her style, she was more than happy to see the other diva get speared into next week.

The blond man ran his fingers through his curly hair. He shouldn't care about this so much, usually he wouldn't even waist 2 seconds of his life thinking about Trish Stratus but there was just something about all of this that was bugging him.

He walked aimlessly around the arena, turning left or right every now and then. He looked at his watch and realised he'd been walking for almost an hour. He turned down a hallway and walked out to the parking lot. He looked around but there was no sign of the car he and Lita had rented that morning, his girlfriend obviously having already gone back to the hotel.

He took a deep breath, letting the cold night air fill his lungs. He always felt happier at night when there was a little chill in the air. He decided to walk back to the hotel, it wasn't too far and there was no sign of any cabs anyway. He turned quickly when he heard a door snap closed behind him.

Walking slowly towards her car was Trish Stratus. She winced in pain with every few steps she took and her arm was wrapped protectively around her sore ribs. The diva stopped when she saw Edge standing a few feet away from her in the darkness.

"What are you skulking about for? You wanna finish the job huh?" Trish snapped, pointing at her injured ribs.

"Is it against the law to take a walk now?" he responded angrily. He turned away from her and started walking.

"Where's the redheaded hose beast anyway?" Trish asked.

"She already went back to the hotel…and don't call her that" he answered as he stopped walking again.

"What would you prefer I called her? I know…how about doorknob, cause everyone gets a turn" the blonde said with a laugh.

"It must be so wonderful to be you Trish…to be so perfect and never make mistakes…" he said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Aw, I thought you could take a joke" Trish said with a little sarcasm of her own.

"Why does everyone think I'm such a bad guy? What the hell have I ever done?" he asked, more to himself than Trish.

"Well…you cheated on your wife with your friend's girlfriend, you practically stole the title off John Cena at New Years Revolution, you stopped him wining it back from RVD more times than I can count…oh and did I forget to mention that you speared me tonight" she answered venomously.

"That wasn't deliberate…I was aiming for the sideshow Bob look-alike. I didn't know he was gonna sidestep me…" he said defensively. Trish tried not to laugh at the 'sideshow Bob' crack but she failed.

"He doesn't look like sideshow Bob…and I'm sure you were just heart broken that you speared me…" she rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I would deliberately do that to you? I'm not completely heartless, no matter what anyone thinks" he said loudly.

"Calm down…I didn't say you were heartless, it's just never seemed to bother you this much when you've hurt one of the divas before" Trish said quietly.

"You make it sound like I do nothing but beat the crap out of girls. When I speared you I wasn't holding back, you got that spear full force and it made me realise how small you are…I'm sorry" he said looking down at his feet.

"Did I just hear that right? I don't think I've ever heard you apologise for anything" Trish said with a smile.

"If you tell anyone I'll deny it…not that anyone would believe you anyway" he said returning her smile.

"I guess not…you need a ride back to the hotel?" the blonde asked as she threw her bag into the back of her car.

"Nope, I think I'm just gonna walk…I kinda like walking in the dark" he said with a wicked grin.

"You are one strange cookie you know that…but maybe you're not as bad as everyone thinks" Trish smiled as she got into her car. He flashed her a smile as she laughed and drove off leaving him standing in the dark, the grin still playing on his face…

* * *

i dont blame you if you all hate this one, i'm not even sure if i like it myslef but i just had to write it, my muses refused to let me ignore that look on edge's face when he speared trish. and how amazing is it for me to write something where i'm actually reasonably nice to edge? that kinda scares me a bit lol. 


End file.
